Some things can't be the same anymore
by adf41254
Summary: it started with a few simple words of i likelove you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chase is walking back and forth in his room. Michael stares at him.

"will you stop walking and sit down? Your giving me a headache" Logan yells at Chase.

Chase sat down on his bed. He is nervous, today was the day. Today, he is going to tell Zoey Brookes how he feels about her.

"don't worry, there's nothing bad in trying" Michael told Chase

Chase starts to panic and react to his statement "NOTHING BAD IN TRYING? IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY, MY LIFE IS OVER, OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER"

"dude, chill out… I didn't mean…." Michael got cut off

"look, if Zoey doesn't like you back at least you know that, and plus if she turns you down it's because she is in love with me" Logan said

Michael rolled his eyes… "dude shut up, he just needs our support right now"

"so what are planning to do when you tell her?" Logan asked Chase

"I…I don't know, I just plan on telling her right then and there" Chase said

Logan rolled his eyes. "Amateur, you are so gonna get rejected by that…. You need to have style…. Something to make her fall in love with you from the background."

"like what?" Chase asked

"you know, just like your hair, your stupid…" Logan began but was cut off by Michael who had enough of Logan's attitude…

"go to the beach set flower petals all over the sand, have a song playing and then tell her… but make sure it's during sunset" Michael said….

"wow… that's a great idea, thanks" Chase said and then called Zoey.  
"hello?" Zoey said in the other line

"Zoey? It's chase"

"o hey! What's up?" Zoey asked

"nothing….. Can you meet me at the beach… around 7 tomorrow? I have to tell you something"

"uh sure"

"ok.. Well I'll you later, bye"

"bye"

Zoey's side

"what did chase want?" Nicole asked

"he wanted to meet me at the beach at 7"

"why?"

"I don't know"

"maybe he is gonna tell you that he loves you, and then propose to get married"

"haha very funny, I don't like chase like that"

"maybe he feels differently" Lola said butting in

"you know she has a point" Nicole said

Zoey just shrugs it off and starts to get ready coz it was already 10 and she had to go to sleep

Next day (I'm gonna skip all the stuff in the middle and make it 6:30)

Zoey was starting to get ready….

While chase was off finishing the scene, and adding the music to the background and making sure it replays over again.

It was 7 o'clock and Zoey started to walk to the beach…. Suddenly heard music playing

_If you were mine _

_I'd be your everything _

_And you'd be the only thing _

_That I would ever need_

flower petals were all over the floor as a path to get her to her destination… she suddenly saw chase standing there…

Zoey's POV:  
Omg what is he doing! What am I gonna do?

Chase's POV:  
She looks beautiful… it's now or never

_If you were mine _

_I would tell everyone _

_That you are the only one _

_That I could ever want, Ohhhh yeah_

"hey" chase whispered

"hey, what is all of this?" Zoey looked around.. It was an absolutely beautiful scenario the sun set made it beautiful and candles were lit near the flower petals and the song just made it to die for

"look… I like you……. More then a friend…" chase said slowly

_Everything I dream about _

_Everything I talk about _

_One thing I can't live without _

_I wanna get closer to you_

First story ever here

.:Adf:.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"look… I like you……. More then a friend…" chase said slowly

"I.. I… I don't know" Zoey said with a tear in her eye and then she ran…

Chase just stood there and then sat down on the floor listening to the song

_Chorus If you were mine I'd be your everything And you'd be the only thing That I would ever need If you were mine I_ _would tell everyone That you are the only one That I could ever want, Ohhhh yeah_

_Everything I dream about Everything I talk about One thing I can't live without I wanna get closer to you Can't stand being far away Knowing that you don't feel the same way Watching him bring tears to your eyes Chorus_

_All the words I sing about All the letters I write about The only thing I want to hear about So can I get closer to you I know there's someone else But he is only thinking of himself Doesn't make any sense For you to be lonely_

_Chorus_

_Let me be the one you share your hopes and dreams with (hopes and dreams with) You'll never be alone again cause I will hold you endlessly Please don't be afraid to let your broken heart guide you (broken guide you) Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby..._

_Chorus_

Chase's POV:  
I shouldn't have said anything…. We would still be friends right now…  
I love her so much Zoey If you were mine

And he sat there moping around..

Zoey's Side

Zoey ran to her dorm… the only person there was Nicole who was trying to find an outfit to wear for tomorrow… Zoey ran to her bed crying… Nicole went to Zoey and gave her a hug

"What happened? I thought you were suppose to meet Chase at the beach, did he make you cry?" Nicole asked

"no, I mean yea… " Zoey couldn't concentrate

"yea that he made you cry?" Nicole asked confused

"he told me he liked me" Zoey said

Nicole SHEIRKED

"omg, what did you do?"

"I ran"

"you what! Why did you run? Wait, how did he say that he liked you?"

"I don't know how I feel about him, but I know our friendship is ruined now… I didn't know what to say so I ran…" she said

"calm down Zoey" Nicole said trying to calm down her friend then she got up and got her a bottle of water.. Zoey took a sip, then went to her right mind..

About 5 minutes later…

Zoey calmed down…

"you okay now?" Nicole asked

"yea I guess" Zoey said

Nicole instantly began happy "okay good, so how did he say that he liked you?"

Zoey told Nicole. And Nicole yelled at her "why did you run if he did all that, and went out of his way to impress you?

"I don't know, I panicked, but I don't think I like him back.. Or that way" Zoey said

"oh I see"

Meanwhile chase was sitting at the beach when he suddenly realized something. His best friend was coming to PCA tomorrow.

"oh shoot, I totally forgot that she was coming tomorrow" Chase said to himself

Chase's POV:  
Well at least I can tell everything to Nica instead of telling Logan and Michael what happened..

Chase went back to his dorm.. Luckily Logan and Michael were already asleep.. Chase went to his bed and went to sleep.

The next day Chase woke up… he went to get ready for the day…. Then he suddenly remembered what happened last night…

"this is going to be the worst day of my life" chase said and went out to go get breakfast

Logan and Michael were already sitting there eating their food, Chase went to sit next to them

"sup man? What happened last night with you and Zoey? Michael asked

Chase didn't know what to say but then was suddenly saved when…

"who is that hottie over there? Logan said pointing to a girl who looked lost

Michael and Chase looked to where Logan was pointing

"oh shoot" Chase said

Zoey's side

"hey who's that?" Nicole asked

Zoey, Lola and Quinn looked over there

"oh that must be the new girl" Quinn said

"you know her?" Lola asked

"no.. but she is going to my neighbor because her dad asked for her to have an own room" Quinn said

"that's not fair" Lola said

"it is when your father is a billionaire" Quinn said

"no wonder she looks a little preppy" Zoey said

"Chase what's going on?" Michael asked

"be right back I have to go talk to that girl" Logan said

"o no you won't" Chase said

"and why not?" Logan said

Chase got up and ran over to the girl

"what does he think he is doing? That girl is over his limits, he can't get her" Logan said

"hey look, Chase is getting beat up by the new girl"

Zoey looks over her shoulder..

"well it looks like the girl is killing chase" Michael said..

hey... uhm.. R&R i would like to know what you guys think... sorry i'm a little dusty on writing, i haven't written a story for thelast two years... and the song is called "if you were mine" by Marcos Hernandez

**.:adf:.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"what! That's his fault for going for a girl over his league" Logan said

------

Meanwhile

Chase snuck up behind the girl

"Guess who?" Chase said

"You Pervert, Get away from me" The new girl said hitting the chase

"Nica chill out, it's me,chase"he siadtrying to defend himself

"omg I'm so sorry" Nica said "why did you do that? You gave me a heart attack" She said hitting him again with her bag lightly

(Nica was an Asian/European, she had long black silky hair that was layered, she was beautiful, her skin color was tan but a very light color of tan she almost looked like an American. she was wearing a Skirt and a Abercrombie polo she was wearing other necklaces and accessories"

"I'm sorry" he said looking down

"don't be silly, but where were you? Didn't your parents tell you to find me since I was coming? She asked

"I'm sorry for that too, I forgot… things happened" Chase said

Nica looked at her best friend and felt bad for him

"problems, or girls troubles?"

"yeah, sorta" Chase said

"ok tell me later but now give me a hug that you didn't give me yet" Nica said

Chase hugged her and then lifted her up the air

-----

Logan and Michael were watching everything that was happening. Logan was in total shock and Michael mouth was opened with a perfect shaped O

"how could he get a girl that was beating him up in one second hug him? Logan said

"I don't know"

-----

Zoey's side

"wow it looks like Chase is flirting with the new girl" Lola said

Zoey looked over her shoulder and saw Chase and the new girl hugging

Nicole just looked at Zoey

-----

"hey I want you to meet some of my friends" Chase said bringing his friend down to the ground

"oh ok" Nica said

"by the way you look really pretty"

"way thank you tigger"  
Chase blushed at hearing his nickname, he pulled her by the hand and lead her to where Michael and Logan were sitting

"they are coming" Michael said

Logan was still confused how did he get that girl? He thought to himself

"Guys I want you to meet Nica my Girl friend" Chase said then he got elbowed

"ouch, what? You're my friend and you're a girl" he tried to reason

Nica rolled her eyes

"I knew it! A girl like you can't possible fall for a guy like Chase, your way to over his league" Logan yelled in relief

"what do you mean over his league?" Nica asked

"he means that Chase is usually not a ladies' man" Michael said

"o, well let's just see about that, I'm Guessing the one who shouted 'I knew it' must be Logan and you must be Michael" Nica guessed

"yea, nice to meet you" Michael said

Nica smile and Shook his hand

Logan and Michael just stared at her smiling, she looked so beautiful

"well Nica and I have to go, I'm going to introduce her to the girls" Chase said watching how Logan was almost drooling over his best friend

Nica and chase were walking together hand in hand when they were going to Zoey's table

"how do you like them?" Chase asked

"hmmm, well Michael seems nice, and Logan seems very cocky… I don't knowhe seems weird" Nica said

Chase started laughing "well he made a bad first impression"

They reached Zoey's table

"hey girls" Chase said forgetting what happened between him and Zoey the night before

"hey" everyone said

"I'd like you all to meet Nica, my girlfriend ( once again he got elbowed) I mean a friend that's a girl" Chase said

"that's better" Nica smiled

"well that's Nicole, Zoey, Quinn, and Lola" chase said

One by one Nica shook there hands and gave them a smile

"nice to meet you guys, Chase told me a lot about you" Nica said

"really? Cause he barely talks about you" Lola said

"not really he talks about you everyday, but that's when everyone else is like not paying attention, you were his best friend since you two were about 2, right?" Quinn asked

"uh, yeah" Nica smiled

A minute passed and no one spoke for a while, Nicole was still looking at Zoey, who was looking at Nica, Nica felt awkward so she started speaking

"well Chase and I have to go, he is suppose to show me around" Nica said

"oh ,yeah I forgot" Chase said

"aren't you a littleforgetful today?" she said and then gave him a smile

"well bye"

----

R&R please... still would like to know what you guys think about the story :-D uhm won't probably update till the 17.. but please R&R

**.:adf:.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Nicole, come back with me to the dorm" Zoey said

Nicole looked around "uh okay"

At the dorm

"did you see how pretty she was?" Nicole started speaking

"uh, yeah I think everyone saw her" Zoey said

"so what did you want to talk about?" Nicole said

"Chase is being different, and I think it's because his friend is here." Zoey said

"I don't think so, it was just awkward because when no one was talking in like a minute it seemed like her remembered what happened between you two" Nicole said

"I don't know, I don't think I can talk to him right now" Zoey said

" don't worry, you always have me" Nicole said while giving Zoey a hug

"thanks"

------

"so what happened?" Nica said while she sat down on the beach

"what? Noting happened everything is fine" Chase lied

"you know I can see right through you, something happened and I'm guessing it had to do with a certain girl name Zoey and you" Nica said

"how do you know these things?" he said sitting down knowing this conversation is going to be long

"I just know" she said

"well I told her that I liked her…" he started

"you did! Whoa congratulation, you got that much courage… " Nica said

"hey what does that mean?"

Nica laughed "well from how I'm seeing you and her, I'm thinking that she doesn't like you back"

"well, she sort of ran away" Chase said

"did you scare her?"

"no, I think she didn't know what to say, it hurts a lot" Chase was a little teary eyed

Nica gave him a hug

"come on we'll finish talking about this later just tell me where my dorm is, my dad got me my own room, he said he added a huge entertainment set, and like other things I just want to see what he added" Nica sighed

"why don't you seem happy?" Chase asked

"cause I wanted to go to PCA without anyone knowing that I was little wealthy…" she got cut off

"a little? You're a billionaire" chase exclaimed

"well I didn't want anyone to know, I just wanted to be normal" she said

"o I see" he pitied his best friend, ever since they were little everyone already knew who she was

"what room are you in?"

"it said room 103"

Your neighbor is Quinn, the smart one, so if you hear an explosion it's probably from her room" Chase said

Chase walked Nica to her to her dorm…

"hey I got to go, but I'll see you later, go to Zoey's or Nicole if you got questions.. Room 101" chase said and gave Nica a hug before leaving

-----

A few hours later Nica felt a little lonely and decided to get to know Zoey and Nicole

Nica was in her pajamas already but didn't really mind … she walked to room 101 and knocked

Nicole opened the door

"hi! I don't know if you still remember me but I'm Nica I live in room 103 and I wanted to know if you guys want to come over… it's kind of lonely over there cause I'm by myself" Nica said nervously

"yea, sure no problem, hey Zoey want to go over to room 103 with me and Nica?" Nicole yelled

"uh, sure" Zoey said thinking that Nicole was weird

The Three walked to room 103

"oh my gosh" Nicole said looking around…

"whoa" was all Zoey could say

Nica's room had everything. A huge entertainment set that could beat Logan it had a mini kitchen and it was designed to feel like home

"well, welcome to my dorm… sit down" Nica said

Nicole and Zoey just sat down…

"so your Chase's best friend" Nicole started

"yeah, we've known each other since we were little" Nica said

"how?" Zoey asked

"well my parents knew his parents and we're best friends, so everyday Chase would either go to my house or his" Nica said

After all the awkward questions the three girls all became friends, talking about fashion, and boys. It was already 9 and Zoey and Nicole had to go to their dorm they said they would meet each other the next day in the morning so they could eat breakfast and go shopping.

----

R&R

**.:adf:.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

It's a week since Nica came to PCA, Chase made her as a rebound since he and Zoey have stopped talking. Nica, Nicole and Zoey also became really good friends too. They talk like they have been friends since forever. Days go by and Chase starts to like other girls around PCA like a girl name Danielle. She was a very smart girl, conservative but yet stylish she had brown hair that was straight and her height was normal to Zoey's. Zoey gets a little jealous over every girl's relationship with Chase except for Nica's knowing that she only likes Chase as a friend and that Nica has a Crush on a guy name Peter. He wasn't really good looking, he was rather chubby, and has glasses but he wasn't a dork because he was the captain of the football and basketball team, but he looked like a dork compared to Logan, and while Logan was trying to get Nica, he found out he had competition with the other 50 of the guys in PCA. Nica used her looks to get a boy that Nicole likes to notice her, so she could hook up Nicole and her dream boy Luke together. Nica was like an angel to everyone, she fixed everything that came to her, but she couldn't fix her own best friend's problem and that is to start talking to Zoey again. One day Nica heard a couple of teachers talking about a project that had to assign for Home economics, she over heard them saying that they assigned partners and can't let them back out of it or it's a total E. She heard the teachers saying that they partnered up the couples based on their personality and how they get along with one another. But the number one thing that rang in her head was that the file for the couples were in Mr. Bender's room and is on a document. With that Nica ran and changed the names

Zoey and Logan

Chase and Nica

Lola and Luke

Michael and Quinn

Nicole and Josh

Danielle and Peter

So on…

Chase owes me, so does Zoey

Quickly Nica started to change the names, she then started to hear footsteps coming her way, she was just about finish when….. Nicole came in..

"whoa, Nica what are you doing?" Nicole looked at me suspiciously

"come here quick and help me change the names before Mr. Bender comes in"

Without asking anymore questions Nicole helped her and was done in 2 minutes and just in time when Mr. Bender came in…

"Ladies what are you two doing in here?" Mr. Bender said looking at them with suspicion

"uh, well," Nicole didn't know what to say

"oh, I lost my letter to my dad and this is last room I tried looking in, and Nicole came with me to help me look" Nica said because she knew Nicole was bad at these things

"yea" Nicole said

"did you find it" Mr. Bender looked at them not believing them

"yeah I did, I think someone picked it up and put it on your desk" Nica said

"oh okay" Mr. Bender said looking at the letter Nica was holding up in the air

"well we'll see you later Mr. Bender" Nicole and Nica said together…

----

When they were clear from the Teachers sight Nicole went through an outburst

"what were we doing? We almost got caught and I don't even know what it was for" Nicole yelled

"hush down and go to my dorm now so I can tell you" Nica said

-----

Nica's dorm

"okay sit down, because I know you'll start squealing in a couple of minutes" Nica said

Nicole sat down

"well you see…" Nica knew this was going to be hard to explain

"well, chase wants to be friend with Zoey again and I heard the teachers were assigning us a project for home EC and the document was in Mr. Bender's room so I went to change it around… so Chase and Zoey can be paired up as a couple and like other couples be with a good couple" Nica said

"oh.. Good cause I put myself with Luke.." Nicole said

"… but I can't believe your doing that to Zoey" Nicole said

"don't worry she'll thank me later because she was suppose to be paired off with Logan" Nica compromised

Then they started to list the couples they change to remember it correctly

"wait why did you pair yourself with Peter?" Nicole asked

"uhm.. Well I wanted to know more, and since I already knew Michael I didn't want to get paired with him, so I just chose Peter" Nica blushed

"o I get it, why didn't you pick Josh?" Nicole asked…

"well I thought he and Danielle looked really cute together" Nica said

"they do don't they?" Nicole said with a bemused look on her face

"when do you think they will assign the project?" Nicole asked changing the subject

"well I heard them say it will be soon" Nica said

"how soon"

"well I hope in 2 days kinda soon"

------

The next day…

They all went to the home EC. Class…

When Mr. Bender….

-----

**.:adf:.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Mr. Bender just announced a pop quiz…

About 30 minutes later everyone was just about finish, when Mr. Bender had another plan to tell them…5 minutes later Mr. Bender began speaking

"I have another surprise for you guys"

The class groaned "not another test"

"NO, no, certainly not, but I do have a project for you guys, not my fault the school's fault"

Nica and Nicole started to smile

"a project for home EC. We have assigned you partners, and no backing out, all the teachers said it will be a failed assignment"

More students look displeased with what they are hearing

"the partners will have to pretend their married, and by the 3 week you will be given a baby to take care of. I will call out the names of the partners and when I'm over one by one I will call your names in order and you'll pick out a "job" from this bowl and you will have to budget everything together, also the couples will have to move in with each other for the next 6 weeks of this project, two to three couples in a dorm" Mr. Bender said

Nica and Nicole looked at each other and then Nicole IMED Nica

Luv2shop: u didn't say anything about sharing a dorm

YourHott936: I didn't know.. But why do you care? Your going to be with Luke

Luv2shop: yea ok, but still I don't want to wake up with him in my dorm

YouHott936: yea I guess so

Mr. Bender started to read the names Zoey and Chase ( Mr. Bender started to have a funny look on his face he knew that wasn't right)

Chase felt like he was going to die, and he already knew Danielle was getting mad

"Peter and Nica"

"Lola and Logan"

"not him! No" Lola cried

"you know you want me" Logan said

"in your dreams"

"Nicole and Luke"

"Danielle and Josh"

He named every couple there was, some were pleased, and some weren't, while Nicole and Nica had this huge grin on their face, Chase and Zoey looked worried…

"now that the pairs have been said we now pick your jobs… Zoey your first…."

Zoey went to the bucket and picked out a job.

"what you get?" Nicole asked eagerly

"designer" Zoey said very pleased with her job

"chase, your turn since your wife has already chosen" Mr. Bender said smiling

Chase closed his eyes and picked from the bowl

"Surgeon" chase said "not bad"

"Nica your turn"

She went up there and picked out a doctor , then peter went up and got a chef, Nicole is a nurse, Luke is police officer, Lola is a actress, Logan is an engineer, Quinn is a scientist, Michael is an architect, and so on…

"Dean Rivers has allowed us to let you guys live in the same dorm, we will change the area of the spaces…. Room 101 Lola, Logan, Michael, Michelle. Room 103 it will be Nicole, Luke, Nica, Peter, and Zoey and chase, there are three couples since Ms. Donovan has a much larger room then everyone else"

When he was finished Mr. Bender started to say that everyone should get ready and start to pack because tomorrow everyone is going to move in with their spouse

----

"What am I going to do?" chase said, he was really worried

"be a good husband" Nica tried to make this alaughing matter

"she is mad at me and I know it, we haven't talked in months."

" you're the one who thinks she is mad at you, and you are the one who is trying to avoid her" Nica said getting her homework

"well I know Danielle is mad she knew I use to like Zoey"

"who cares about what she thinks, and 'use to like Zoey' I think she knows you still like her"

"Zoey was last month"

"and Zoey is this month and next month and every month" Nica said "face it, you can't stop loving her, even if you try to tell yourself your with Danielle, she knows and can still feel that you love Zoey, and that hurts for her"

" I don't love Zoey"

"yeah, keep telling yourself that, maybe your heart will listen" Nica said writing down her math problem

"well whatever, I got to go" Chase said

"okay, bye, see you later?"

"yeah, at Sushi Rox at 6" Chase said and hug Nica goodbye

----

Nica was just about to get to her homework after the few minutes Chase left when Nicole and Zoey came bursting in her room

"what am I going to do? Chase is like being really weird" Zoey said

"how?"

"he just came up to me and….."

----

hi! it's me Apa... for those who have reveiwed me so far thank you. criticizeor not it's all appreciated. ( oh by the way keep on smiling :-)

**.:adf:.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"he just came up to me and started saying things" Zoey said sitting down on Nica's couch

"what he say"

"well he said that he doesn't know, and why can't his heart listen, and he was not happy" Nicole said

"Oh My Gosh, me and my stupid mouth" Nica said

"what do you mean?" Zoey said

"well he was in my room about a couple of minutes ago, asking me what to do cause he and you were partners for the project…and that he was confused, and I told him to listen, and then he was like blah, and then left"

"well, tell me the whole thing later cause that didn't make sense" Zoey said looking at her watch " I have to go and see Dustin"

Nicole stayed after Zoey left

"what is going on with chase?"

"I think the project is going to make Zoey and chase talk to each other again"

"well duh they are, you expect them to stay together in a dorm for 6 weeks not talking?" Lola said coming in…

"hehe, she has a point right there" Nicole said

"no, I mean I think chase might fall for Zoey again, wait no I mean I think Chase's feelings for Zoey are still there but he is trying to cover them up by going out with Danielle…"

"what, he is going out with that tiny hoe?" Lola said

"hey watch the language" Quinn said coming in from the TV she set up in Nica's room. She set it up so Nica wouldn't feel left out and that her and Nica were friends now… It kind of weirded out Nica

The three girls jumped in shock from hearing the voice, then Quinn came into the room

"well yeah, he needed someone to get his mind off of Zoey, and she isn't a hoe, she is really nice and it's kind of sad that's she is with chase because she knows that Chase is in love with Zoey but Danielle really likes Chase so she doesn't mind but she tells me it hurts a lot for her to know that she isn't the girl Chase wants to be with when there together" Nica said

"that's really sad" Nicole said wiping away a tear

"and now that they didn't get paired together for the project she feels threaten, and I know most of it is to blame on me, but I think Josh is what Danielle needs, and not chase." Nica said

"why Josh?" Quinn asked

"because we were science partners before and we talked a lot and he told me he was in love with Danielle and would do anything for her just to have her and have chase not have her"

"wow, what a love story" Lola said "this could sooo be a play, Nica tell chase to write this story" Lola continued

"yeah, ok well back to Zoey and Chase, I think this will make chase realized that he has to fight for Zoey's affection"

"ohh! I get it! You want Zoey to realize that.. Wait what?" Nicole questioned

" if Zoey doesn't fall for Chase in the next 6 weeks then I myself will tell Chase it's over between them and make him have no hope and say there just friends, I'll even match Zoey up with someone"

"you wouldn't" Lola said wide eye with disbelief

"yeah, I will" Nica said with a gloom on her face

"wait I get it, when you match Zoey and Chase up with different people they might realize they should be with each other" Quinn said

"omg I never even thought of that" Nicole said

"Quinn you're a genius, well just make them jealous when we find out they like each other" Nica said

"how will we find out?" Lola asked

"you guys get Zoey since you guys known her longer, I'll force it out of Chase after 2 weeks and if he doesn't budge I'll wrestle him down" Nica said jokingly

"how would we get Zoey to talk, if she doesn't budge" Nicole asked

"just surprise her"

"what do you mean"

"hey, why me to use my lie detector on her" Quinn suggested

"uhm….. No thanks Quinn, maybe some other time" Nica said weirded out

"just surprise her how then" Lola asked

"ask her like 50 questions none stop, and then pop the question up, I'm sure Nicole can think of some for her outfit" Nica said smiling

"what's that suppose to mean?" Nicole said

"nothing, who wouldn't want an opinion from someone to see if there pretty for the day?" Nica said

"oh, gotcha" Nicole said

"let's start the plan for Zoey Chase together Plan A Through Z?" Quinn said

"yeah, Maybe Plan A to F, cause if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be" Lola Said

The 4 girls started their plans to hook Zoey and Chase up

---------

Do I love Zoey or Do I love Danielle? Chase thought to himself… I Love Danielle No Zoey… Ahhhhh

Chase started to write things down….

---------

Maybe now chase and I can talk, we need to talk, we need to work things out Zoey is thinking a lot now, every since Chase just walked up to her

----

hey sorry i couldn't update yesterday, it was my mom's birthday and we gave her a party. thanks to everyone that commented me. it made me smile :-) i'll update asap

**.:adf:.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Chase Zoey Nicole, Luke and Peter were all packing to get to Nica's Dorm, the teachers managed to divide the area into thirds so all three "couples" could have a room privately and still be able to hang out in the living room the teachers also got a larger bed for each couple know no one could fit in a twin bed.

Nica Zoey and Nicole went down the beach when everything was settled. Zoey was still confused, she just sat on the shore looking at the ocean thinking. Nicole and Nica were chatting away when they noticed Zoey wasn't talking.

"what's wrong?" Nica asked

That startled Zoey

"what?"

"she asked what was wrong, are you okay Zoey?" Nicole looked worried

"yeah I'm fine." Zoey said

"well how bout this, a penny for your thought?" Nica said

Zoey just looked at them… then she started to speak

"I don't know, I was just wondering what I'm going to do with chase, I have to be in the same dorm with him, and he is suppose to be my husband"

Just then Lola and Quinn walked up and sat down with them now they are forming a circle.

"hey at least you got a good guy as your husband, I got a jerk, and I am going to die cause we have to share a bed" Lola said

"we feel your pain, Logan is just so stupid" Zoey said

"well I'm off with Ron, not my mark" Quinn said sadly

"I'm with Luke" Nicole said jumpy and excited

"and I'm with Peter" Nica sighed

"what's wrong? Isn't that good? I thought you liked him" Zoey said

"yeah, but like I don't know, we don't really talk." Nica said

"well me and chase don't talk at all, what am I going to do?" Zoey said

"I have an idea, TALK TO HIM" Nica said very slowly

"how can I?" Zoey said

"I don't even get the problem between you two" Quinn said

"yeah" Lola totally agreed

"he told me he liked me" Zoey said

"so what's wrong with that? Lola asked "I wished he liked me"

They just stared at her

"what? He's cute" Lola said

"and charming, and nice…." Quinn said

"shy, and conserve.." Nicole said

"funny and adorable" Nica said

"and he is lovable" Zoey said

"are you guys in love with him? Because from the way you guys are describing him, it seems like you guys are" Zoey said

"wait, back to the topic, what's wrong with him telling you he likes you?" Lola asked

"she ran" Nicole said

"I didn't run, I escaped?" Zoey said

"okay, she doesn't even know what she did and she was there" Nicole said

"why did you run?" Quinn asked

"she didn't know what to do" Nicole said

"Nicole YOUR GOTTA STOP ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS FOR ME" Zoey got irritated.

"sorry" Nicole said

"well I didn't know what to say to him, I freaked out, and I don't think I liked him back" Zoey said

"well you were the one who said he was lovable, how come you can't like him back?" Quinn looked at her with a puzzled face

"I don't know I always thought of him as a friend, never anything else" Zoey said

"well maybe things will changed" Nica said and looked at Nicole Lola and Quinn

"well, we have to start talking soon, and what about Danielle?" Zoey said

"Danielle might fall for Josh?" Nica said

"haha, yeah ok whatever. She has been inlove with Chase since forever"

"hey lets get out of here and go to my dorm before the guys get there" Nica said

----

"you plan on talking to Mrs. Mathews?" Michael taunted

"will you shut up?" Chase was angry

He still doesn't know what to do with Zoey, and what will happen between Him and Danielle. He just couldn't take it anymore. All the thinking was getting him crazy. HE just finished packing and is now headed to Nica's dorm.

-----

Zoey went into her room inside the dorm and started to put stuff away. She thought no one was going to come in so she just put her clothes away and then chase walks in and stares at her.

------

hey guys! This Chapter was for Zinaalla. :-D

what do you guys think will happen next? Read and Review:-)

**.:adf:.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"hey" he said quietly but loud enough so Zoey can hear

"hey" she smiled a little

Awkward silence

"look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you by saying I liked you. Can you forgive me? You don't have to worry about me liking you anymore, I'm with Danielle" Chase said in almost a minute

"don't worry, it wasn't your fault it was my fault" Zoey said sadly when she heard that he was with Danielle

"no it was my fault, I shouldn't have told you" Chase said

"Chase I was the one who ran, and just accept my apology before I take it back" Zoey said and gave him a small smile

Chase smiled, then it was another awkward silence

"CHASE" Logan yelled

Zoey and chase were startled from hearing the voice

"CHASE, CHASE!" Logan kept yelling

"COMING" Chase yelled back

"hey look, I'll talk to you later?" Chase said

"uh, yeah.. Sure" Zoey said

----

After Chase left the room Zoey sat there thinking about what happened, just then Nicole came in.

"Hey Zoey want to go to Sushi rox with Nica and me?"

"yeah, sure, let me just get my bag"

----

Sushi Rox

"hey guys, what's up?" Nica said when they all sat down

"chase talked to me" Zoey said plainly but blunt

"OMG, what did he say?" Nicole asked

Nica just looked at Zoey like she couldn't believe her ears on what she had just said

"he said he was sorry, and that he was happy with Danielle" Zoey said

"oh, and your sad?" Nica asked

"we only talked for a while, and I don't know why I got so sad when he said he was happy with Danielle" Zoey said

"maybe you like him" Nicole said

"I don't like him" Zoey said

"I think since you two lost each other, you guys realized how much you guys mean to each other, or maybe you just like him" Nica said

"no I don't like him" Zoey said and blushed

"then why are you blushing?"

"am not"

They argued for a good 5 minutes when Nicole had enough

"stop" Nicole said loudly

Now that took Zoey and Nica back because it's usually Nica and Zoey who tell people to stop arguing and it's Nicole who they have to control.

"sorry" they both said

"okay, lets change the topic" Nicole suggested

"okay, what should we talk about?" Zoey asked

"what about our Partners for the project?"

"peter is blah. I don't know what to do with him, he is like spaced out." Nica said overdramatically

"why?" Zoey asked

"I don't know, he is really boring, and to think he is the basketball captain right now" Nica said

"maybe you need to have an effort to talk to him" Nicole said

"already tried, but whatever" Nica said

"How about you and Luke?" Zoey asked

"we're good, nothing new" Nicole said smiling

"that's good" Nica said

"yeah, I think he is my first boyfriend I really get along with" Nicole grinned

"how about you Zoey?" Nica asked

"I think me and chase really need to talk again, we just to work everything out again, maybe later I'll talk to him" Zoey said thinking out loud

-----

"Chase did you call me?" Chase was really mad at Logan by this point, they have been arguing for the last 10 minutes

"dude, I didn't know, get over yourself" Logan said

"I was talking to Zoey, I haven't talked to her for the last month" Chase said

"sorry, and why are you so touchy, your not like that when your with Danielle" Logan said

"whatever, I'm leaving" Chase said and walked out

"wow, he's mad" Michael said while he was just watching the two guys argue. "you'd think he was still in love with Zoey"

"maybe he is"

------

hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, been busy... this chapter is for Jenny :-) i don't think i can update tomorrow.. i have this science essay thats due on thursday and i have a concert on wednesday, so i'll be busy... i have to stop procrasinating.. thanks for the reviews it was very appreciated... R & R

**.:apa:.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Zoey was in her room reading The Five People You Meet in Heaven, when Chase came in. Zoey was to busy reading the book that she didn't notice Chase staring at her.

"hey, book worm" Chase said

Zoey was startled and shut her book

"oh my gosh, you scared me" Zoey said

"sorry" Chase mumbled

Zoey sat up "I'm sorry, I was just surprised"

"that's okay, so what's up?" Chase asked when he sat down on the chair near the bed

"nothing just reading, you?" Zoey asked

"just talked with Danielle"

"are we good?" Zoey asked

"what do you mean?" Chase started to get confused

"like you and me are friends again" Zoey asked

"yeah, I hope so" Chase said

-------

1 week has gone by and chase and Zoey were actually like being husband and wife, they spent a great quality of time together even if the teachers said they don't have to hang out with each other often. Danielle started to notice that chase barely calls her anymore. She knew what was happening and she started to prepare for the fact that Chase maybe falling for Zoey again. Danielle went to talk to Nica.

--------

"What am I going to do?" Danielle started to sob

"what do you mean?" Nica said comforting Danielle

"Chase might be in love with Zoey again, what am I going to do?" Danielle was really crying now

"do you love him?" Nica asked

Danielle nodded her head

"then set him free, if he comes back then he's yours to keep and if he doesn't it wasn't meant to be" Nica said remembering a quote

Danielle stared at her

"I don't think I can" She had really puffy eyes now

"maybe there is a better guy out there for you instead of Chase" Nica said

"no one likes me" Danielle said

"there is, and maybe you can't see him because he is right in front of your face" Nica tried to be nice as possible and still not give away the guy to Danielle

"who?" Danielle was really interested now

"you'll see him, and you'll know, but I think you just need to realize that you and this guy are always with each other and you can't see that he is in love with you" Nica said

"what happens between me and Chase?" Danielle ask

"you know he is starting to fall for Zoey all over again" Nica said

" no, he isn't falling for Zoey again, he never stopped loving her" Danielle said

"if you knew that why did you go out with Chase?"

"I thought that he went out with me he'll start to forget about Zoey and like me, but that made me foolish to believe" Danielle said

"no, it wasn't foolish. Don't regret anything that made you smile" Nica said

Danielle smiled. "I guess this is it, I'm going to break up with Chase"

------

Danielle called Chase later that day to meet up with each other near the lunch tables.

"hey" Chase said and gave her a kiss on the check

"hey" she said

Just then Zoey walked by them and she looked at them and smiled. Danielle was looking at Chase at that moment and then she looked at who he was looking at. She knew at that moment he was in love with her again. Then Zoey left

"it's not working" Danielle said very quiet, almost like a faint whisper

Chase looked at her "what?" he was getting confused

"us, it's not working" Danielle said and looked down

"why isn't it working?" Chase asked

"do you love me as much as you do to Zoey?" Danielle said looking at him

Chase was shocked at the question… " I don't love Zoey"

"Chase that's what your telling me, I can see in your eyes your in love with her. It hurts when I know you rather be with her then me" Danielle said a little teary

Chase just looked down

Danielle grab both of his hands and he looked at her " Chase you deserve to be happy, and if your not happy with me…."

"I am happy with you" Chase

"no listen to me, you deserve to be happy and I don't make you happy if I did you wouldn't be so bored with me and you would call me, and every time we're together you would be smiling, but lets face the truth, we aren't like that. When I see you with Zoey your always smiling that goofy smile of yours that I rarely see from you when we're together" Danielle said

"I'm sorry"

"no, it's okay… because you're a good person chase and you deserve to be happy, you can't please everyone, and I know you want to but you can't" Danielle said with blurry eyes since she was crying

"Danielle, you're a good person too, you deserve someone who is good to you" Chase said

"don't worry Chase we'll still be friends" with that she started to walk away

"I love you" Chase said

"don't worry, you'll always be in my heart" Then she left

Chase eyes were teary after she left. Somehow he knew she was right but in one point of their relationship he was in love with her.

-------

poor chase, well sorry for not updating for like a long time, i got a major writers block and i still do so if i start to suck i'm really sorry, uhm yeah thanks for all the comments. please R&R thanks

**.:Apa:.**


End file.
